El inicio de todo
by rou-san
Summary: Sin pensarlo, desde el inicio; el derrame de sangre fue inminente. Todo aquello conocido por todos estuvo a punto de morir, conocido por muchos como increíble e impensable. Implicado, como objeto de la raíz de todo, el odio dio tregua a la continuación a las continuas batallas, es entonces que Idra lo supo, el debía ser elegido...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo del fanfic: El inicio de todo.

Autor/a: Rou-san

Género: Romance, drama, comedia, ficción...

Clasificación: todos los públicos

Advertencias: Ninguna

Serie: Naruto

*Naruto no me pertenece, tanto los personajes como la trama original es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo adapte la historia por fines sin lucro*

Publicaciones: solo aquí

* * *

Prologo:

El inicio de todo.

Sin pensarlo, desde el inicio; el derrame de sangre fue inminente. Todo aquello conocido por todos estuvo a punto de morir, conocido por muchos como increíble e impensable. El sorprendente inicio de lo que se conocía como mundo normal cambio.

Implicado, como objeto de la raíz de todo, un simple árbol; dividido en nueve fracciones lo que se conocía como 10 colas o Yubi. El odio dio tregua a la continuación a las continuas batallas, es entonces que Idra lo supo, el debía ser elegido.

* * *

Algo muy pequeño, contando que ya tengo dos proyectos de historias, pero en fin, se que puedo con esto. Esto es un Idrasaku, claro esta que el personaje de Sakura tendra otro nombre. Ademas de que con el tiempo llegara a la guerra actual o mejor dicho, un descenlace diferente. Por lo que tambie sera un sasusaku XD

Espero y les guste, comenten si quieren de verdad que arranque este proyecto, seria muy interesante. Igualmente lo inciare aunque no tenga comentarios, solo que si aparecen personas interesadas, como que me precionaran más a iniciar. No olviden vicitar mi perfil, hay una historia a parte "Una historia diferente" y una pequeña coleccion de One sasusaku. Esto es todo ¡Me despido!


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo

El inicio de todo:

Un cuento más allá de lo que se puede creer.

-¿Conoces el origen de tu existencia?

La interrogante línea de palabras llego a ella tan sorpresivamente, que no tuvo idea de cómo responder; tal vez por la impresión de tener a semejante dios frente a su persona, quizás por la desastrosa guerra que se desataba, o podría ser porque no sabía reaccionar simplemente a todo lo que llegaba a ella, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si nunca en su vida imagino que se encontraría en un escenario de ese tipo, si quiera pensó que tales acontecimiento podrían existir… mucho menos siendo implicada, relativamente… no sabía si había sido bueno ser ubicada como integrante del equipo 7, tal vez su vida sería más fácil si no hubiese interactuado con Naruto y Sasuke.

Llegando a ella de manera negativa, sus sentimientos contradijeron a sus pensamientos, porque desde pequeña estaba enamorada de Sasuke, realmente inmadura en ese entonces; pero para que a sus 16 años aun siga pensando en él, quiere decir que realmente lo ama desde entonces, simplemente su manera de expresarlo era tonta e inmadura verdaderamente. Con respecto a Naruto… habría sido muy difícil ignorar a ese escandaloso chico, podía estar segura que Naruto estaría tras ella una y otra vez, estando en diferentes equipos y solo quizás… habría arrastrado a Sasuke hacia ella… es entonces que comprendió que el circulo vicioso nunca tendría final a pesar de las diferentes formas que se le ocurrían para cambiar su historia.

Ahora llegaba a ella semejantes preguntas, las cuales no era capaz de responder. El enigmático y extraño sujeto frente a ella, sonrió al ver su confusión; comprendiendo su estado:

-Deberás de conocer tu inicio Sakura Haruno o ¿Debería decir Inoue-san?

Hagoromo mantuve esta vez una expresión de seriedad a lo dicho, Sakura solo contuvo su aliento al escuchar el nombre… algo en ella se había sacudido ante la mención:

-Eres la más presente de los tres, por primera vez en siglos, por fin lograste manifestarte a la misma edad de mis hijos; tu insistencia en perseguir y estar al lado de mi hijo mayor, me hace pensar que lograras ayudar sacarlo de donde se encuentra…

Declaro Hagoromo en medio de un suspiro, miro a la chica frente a él:

-Es por eso que quiero que vayas a tus inicios, para lo cual estoy aquí; te ayudare a recordar todo aquello que una vez estuvo en tus memorias en un primer tiempo…

Sakura se sintió sacudida después de tales palabras, sintió un vacio a su alrededor; el ambiente se volvió cambiante y frente a ella apareció un gran bosque, en medio de esta una gran nación:

-Bienvenida a los inicios del mundo ninja…

Expreso Hagoromo, mirando con añoranza su antiguo hogar. Volvía a ella la confusión, no sabía cómo pudo pasar, de un momento a otro, había aparecido frente a ese hombre; quien declaraba ser el gran sabia de los 6 caminos ¿Cuento? Puede ser, aunque empezaba a dudarlo al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, tal vez empezaría a creer que lo ocurrido solo era un sueño, que se encontraba acurrucada en sus sabanas, aun con 12 años; con Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke esperándola en el campo de entrenamiento debido a su tardía por quedarse dormida y tener sueños raros:

-Es aquí donde, que yo junto a mis hijos; crecimos en vida…

Hablo Hagoromo, ambos por sobre el poblado que se mostraba ante sus ojos, el cielo despejado y las nubes ir de aquí para allá, la brisa y el olor a bosque:

-Mi madre Kaguya Otsutsuki, fue la primera persona en aprender a controlar el chakra. En sus tiempos, las grandes guerras interminables la hicieron comprender, que solo con obtener un gran poder se podría detener los interminables conflictos presentes en la época, por lo que mi madre comió de la fruta del gran Dios árbol, adquiriendo el poder del chakra, mi madre uso en algún momento el tsukuyomi infinito; controlando a las personas y obligándolas a dejar de pelear…

Explico el hombre, mirando a lo lejos, Sakura lo observo detenidamente; sorprendida de saber que el origen del chakra provenía de un árbol… aunque tomaba sentido a la forma física de Yubi:

-Pero… eso quiere decir que su madre era una gran mujer, imagino que Madara Uchiha a de haber corrompido el deseo de su madre…

Comento Sakura, convencida de sus palabras, Hagoromo la observo detenidamente:

-No todo es lo que parece… las personas caídas dentro del genjutsu se convirtieron en Zetsus blancos…

Sakura abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa ante lo dicho:

-Debido a esto, las personas empezaron a temerle y considerarla como diosa. Después de un tiempo mi madre dio a luz a sus dos hijos, yo Hagoromo y mi hermano Hamura, ambos heredamos su chacra y Dojutsus. A esto mi madre se enfureció porque su herencia fuera transferida a otros y formo parte de la reencarnación del Shinju, una gran bestia de 10 colas, mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de sellarla y nos convertimos en los primeros jinchuriki.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, algo en ella retumbo en su cabeza:

-"No es todo" ¿Cuál es el "pero" de esta historia?

Interrogo seriamente, Hagoromo la observo largo rato:

-Definitivamente, siempre has sido realmente lista…

Ambos aparecieron en las calles de un poblado, Sakura miro a su alrededor, sin saber por que el lugar se le hacía realmente conocido:

-Antes de ser sellada, la voluntad de mi madre nació en un tercer hijo… Zetsu negro permaneció en el mundo y mal influencio a mi hijo Indra…

Sakura reacciono ante tal nombre, miro con la respiración cortada al hombre a su lado:

-Tuve dos hijos, Indra y Ashura… ambos pelearon a muerte debido a la herencia del odio e influencia de Zetsu negro, debido a esto 4 almas quedaron en la eternidad; dos de ellas fueron mis hijos, reencarnando una y otra vez. Las primeras reencarnaciones fueron Indra en Madara Uchiha y Ashura en Hashirama Senju, las otras dos almas fueron dos mujeres, Fujiko-san que reencarno en Mito Uzumaki e Inoue-san que reencarno en Mayumi Hyuga…

Explico Hagoromo, Sakura se mantenía confundida, realmente sorprendida, no entendía el por que de la historia:

-Como sucedió con mis hijos, Madara y Hashirama lucharon a muerte; siguiendo la maldición de odio, al momento de su muerte, el alma de Inoue-san se perdió en la nada buscando a Indra, pero Madara verdaderamente no había muerto y el alma de Indra aun se mantenía en este mundo, los cuatro murieron y volvieron a reencarnar en tu época pequeña. Ashura reencarno en Naruto Uzumaki, el alma de Fujiko-san siguió a Ashura después de morir Mito Uzumaki, curiosamente Ashura reencarno en un Uzumaki, debo imaginar que trato de encontrar a los otros tres y dio con Fujiko…

Sakura negó con la cabeza al no entender demasiado ¿Naruto era…? Ok… sabia el chico era especial, pero ¿Ser la reencarnación del hijo del sabio de los 6 caminos? Sinceramente no sabía que esperar del chico:

-No entiendo del todo ¿Quiénes son Fujiko e Inoue-san? ¿Qué relación tienen con Ashura e Indra?

Hagoromo suspiro, había omitido ese dato:

-Fujiko-san fue la esposa de Ashura, Inoue-san fue la esposa de Indra; ambos al morir se vieron arrastradas en ese bucle sin fin de la herencia del odio, consumió a Indra e Inoue y tanto Fujiko como Ashura trataron de regresarlos…

Comprendiendo mejor la situación, en la cabeza de Sakura surgió una nueva duda:

-Si Ashura reencarno en Naruto ¿En quién reencarno Fujiko-san?

-Fujiko-san reencarno en una chica, si no me equivoco fue en Hinata Hyuga…

¡Ahora sí que entraría en sorpresa absoluta! ¡Hinata fue la esposa de Naruto en un pasado! Ya decía que ese amor incondicional que mantenía la chica no era cualquier cosa. Su sorpresa se debió haber reflejado por que Hagoromo había sonreído:

-Ustedes 4 estuvieron buscándose uno al otro durante todo este tiempo, por lo que la reencarnación de Ashura cayó en el mismo clan donde estuvo Fujiko, esta debió estar buscándote y cayó en una heredera del clan Hyuga…

-¿Bus… buscándome…?

Susurro Sakura de manera nerviosa ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía haber escuchado? Se dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar, Hagoromo la observo seriamente:

-Después de reencarnar en Madara Uchiha, Mi hijo Indra volvió a este mundo en Sasuke Uchiha; volviendo a este mundo la herencia del odio…

Sakura deseo poseer algo en que sostenerse al escuchar la declaración del hombre mayor ¿Sasuke también? Se dijo entrando en pánico:

-Inoue-san volvió también y reencarno en ti Haruno Sakura…

Finalizo el hombre, mirando a la chica que aun no podía creer lo que pasaba:

-¡No puede ser! ¡Debe de estar en un error! ¿Yo siendo esposa de Sasuke-kun en una vida pasada? ¿Mi alma persiguiéndolo por siglos? ¡Eso es un cuento de hadas!

Exclamo furiosa sin saber por que, no podía ser cierto:

-Hablo con la verdad jovencita…

Interrumpió Hagoromo, señalando con su mano a una dirección en específico:

-¡Inoue! ¡Ven aquí!

Sakura volteo su rostro, mirando hacia el sitio señalando, encentrándose con una con una mujer castaña, llamando a una niña de no más de 4 años a lo lejos, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa corto corría con prisa:

-Aunque cuando naciste como Mayumi… tus ojos eran como los del clan Hyuga y cabello negro…

Comento Hagoromo mirando a la pequeña Inoue a lo lejos:

-¡Inoue! ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo!

Declaro la mujer, para seguir con su camino, la niña asintió y siguió a la mujer que la había llamado:

-¡Te he dicho que luches conmigo Indra!

La pequeña detuvo sus pasos, observo a dos niños a lo lejos discutiendo, quedando prendada del más alto de los dos:

-Ashura… ve a jugar con los sapos…

Fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo el niño de su hermano menor, ambos pasaron al lado de la pequeña, quien con ojos soñadores y brillosos, miraban encantados a Indra. Fue entonces que Sakura se dijo que verdaderamente era ella en otra vida, porque sabía perfectamente que así veía ella a Sasuke Uchiha:

-Tu mirada nunca cambio Inoue-san…

La Llamo Hagoromo, sabiendo esto también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como lo prometi actualizo este fic. Espero y les gute, es un pequeño prologo de lo que seria este fic, si les gusto dejen su comentario que se les agradece.

Espero y les guste.


End file.
